Quality Time
by Red Witch
Summary: Magneto finally decides to spend time with his son by teaching him how to drive, and gains new respect for Mystique


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine…you know the drill ****

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine…you know the drill. With the exception of one minor character. Well, here's a little Pietro flick I thought up. I just had to get him and his "Daddy" together somehow. Maybe this is why Magneto hasn't shown himself much in series one….

****

Quality Time

Magneto, Master of Magnetism groaned to himself as his private phone rang for the third time that day. _How can I possibly perfect my plans to take over the world if I keep getting interrupted?_ He thought to himself. He clicked on his cell phone. "Yes Mystique what is it now?"

He listened. "Well how did they get their hands on a tank in the first place?" he asked. "Oh. I see. Yes well Mystique you really should keep tighter reins on them. Mystique I don't have time for this! I don't know how you are going to get it off the school's roof. That is not my problem! Mystique. Mystique. Be quiet woman! I…."

He pulled his ear away from the phone for a second, wincing in pain at the volume. "Mystique…Alright. I am sorry and…what? Yes I appreciate what you do. Of course I do but I am very busy now and…No I don't know exactly how much slime he can make….That much. Well that is useful information but like I said I really have to be going now and…What about Pietro? He wants to what? So what is the problem? Why can't you teach him?"

Again he winced. "Oh for crying out loud, Mystique I will personally teach the boy myself if you are going to be such a crybaby about it! I'll send you the coordinates for this weekend. Perhaps it is time I spend some time with the boy. Yes, Mystique. I know you are grateful…umm. Why are you crying? Oh you're just so happy…. Okay. Fine. Yes. Yes. I know. Yes you've told me. Um no, you don't have to give me anything. No really. That's fine. That's enough. Yes. Goodbye!"

He clicked off the cell phone. "I really should look into giving Mystique some pills or something. The woman has been quite unstable lately. Not that she was ever stable to begin with. Well, so I spend one weekend with the boy. I suppose I do need a break. I have spent quite a lot of time in this lab. Yes. A weekend with Pietro might be relaxing as well as informative. I am ahead of schedule on Asteroid M. It's not like spending one weekend away from my work will do any harm."

That weekend found Magneto sitting patiently outside on the patio of a mansion he had recently bought in a nearby town. He found that having a residence in addition to Asteroid M was helpful. Not only did it keep up appearances but also it was a place where he could get his mail delivered. The postal service near his lab in Germany was unreliable at best (Then again not too many people at all would want to drop off mail at a 'haunted' castle.). And as for Asteroid M…Well it pretty obvious why there was no mail service there.

He sat at an outside table on the patio in a well-pressed conservative suit reading the latest dispatch. "You may have won ten million dollars," He read aloud. "Well that's good to know." 

He clicked on a small hand held tape recorder. "Note to self: After achieving world domination removal of junk mail will be second priority. Right after capital punishment for phone companies who insist on calling during dinner."

His personal butler, Winters appeared. Winters' skin was pure white as well as his hair and he had coal black eyes. "Master," He spoke in a clear British voice devoid of any emotion. "The boy has arrived. May I show him in?"

"You may."

"Very good, sir."

At that moment a blur whizzed past him. Winters did not flinch. "Mr. Maximoff sir," he informed Magneto.

Magneto looked at the boy. He was dressed in a nice light shirt and sweater with dark jeans. He carried a duffel bag over his shoulder. "Pietro. It's good to see you, sit please."

Pietro did. "Thanks for having me Magneto," he said nervously.

"It's alright Pietro. You may call me Father for this visit." The boy's eyes brightened. "Winters you may bring out our lunch now."

"Very good sir," Winters bowed and went inside.

"Who's that guy?" Pietro asked. "Never seen him before."

"Winters is my butler and personal servant," Magneto explained. "He has the ability to manipulate computers and store data inside his mind. He is a very efficient assistant."

"How come I never saw him before?"

"I like to keep a few surprises up my sleeve," Magneto smiled. "Besides, do you really think that you, Mystique and the Brotherhood are the only ones in my employ? I have operatives in various places all over the world."

"Really? Hey could you get some girls to move to Bayville or something?" Pietro asked. "I mean, ever since Rogue left the house has gotten a bit disorganized. Plus we could really use some babes on the team!"

"Um…I'll consider it," Magneto looked to Winters who was carrying in a tray of food. He looked slightly singed and he smelled of smoke.

"Lunch is served sir," he spoke without emotion. "I fear however the truffles risotto is not suitable for your lunch today. There seems to have been an incident with them."

"Oh sorry," Pietro apologized. "I kinda had a peek in there."

"Sir will that be all?" the butler asked. "With your permission, there are some things I need to attend to in the kitchen. There is a slight fire I need to put out."

"Um yes, Winters that will be all."

"Very well sir," Winters nodded and went back into the house.

"Well, Pietro shall we dine and…Pietro please do not use your enhanced speed at the table!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Yes well," Magneto looked at the now empty food tray. "I wasn't that hungry anyway."

"Um, I've taken up a musical instrument!" Pietro said.

"Really," Magneto said, feeling a twinge of hope for the boy. "What instrument?"

"Oh let me show you," Pietro took out an item from his duffel bag. "The cymbals! Wanna hear my latest piece?"

"Um…Well…" Magneto felt his hope quickly fade.

CRASH! CRASH! "DA DA DA DA DA DA DA!" Pietro sang out loudly as he smashed them with surprising little rhythm. Magneto cringed, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the patio chair. Finally…

"Hey!" Pietro shouted as the cymbals flew out of his hand.

"That's enough Pietro," Magneto sighed, grateful that cymbals were made of metal. "Um. How about a driving lesson?"

"Alright!" Pietro hopped up and down. He practically skipped behind Magneto on the way to the car. "Whoa! A Convertible! Cool!"

"Yes Pietro," Magneto sighed wondering exactly just what he had let himself in for. "Let's see how you do, shall we?"

"Y'know Mystique totally freaked when she tried to teach me!" Pietro strapped himself in. "We barely got started and she jumps out of the car while we were still in the driveway! Okay we were doing 60 miles per hour at the time but still…"

"Yes now," Magneto interrupted, starting to feel slightly queasy. "Why don't you tell me what is the first thing to do when you before you start to drive?"

"Well, the Boss Lady said pray, but I think you mean something else. Oh yeah!" He turned on the radio. "Yes! Ha! Ha!"

"No Pietro turning on the radio is not what I had in mind. Could you please turn it off and start by checking the…DON'T PULL OUT!"

"Hey! Okay! Okay! Relax!" Pietro said shutting off the radio.

"Yes well," Magneto looked behind him at the skidmarks on the driveway. "Let's start from the beginning again shall we? No, Pietro, Don't….AGGGHH! Okay. You obviously have the hang of reverse. Now what we need to work on is the proper procedure in going forward. Now let's check the rear view mirror before we go into traffic. Just pull out, and LOOK BOTH WAYS! WATCH OUT FOR THE TRUCK!"

"Same to you pal!" Pietro shouted at the honking driver. "Hey could you just toss that truck in the bushes or something Father? Huh? Can ya? Can ya?'

"Um, maybe later. Pietro calm down please and watch your speed. STOP! RED LIGHT!"

"Whoops. Sorry. I'm still a little nervous."

"Of course you're nervous, **I'm nervous.** And I'm just not saying that."

"Hey I wonder how fast this baby can go?"

"No Pietro! No don't! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Slow down! Slow down! No! No! Watch out! No not on the sidewalk! WATCH OUT!"

"Uh oh…"

"Pietro calm down! Get control of the caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Oops," Pietro said. "Didn't mean to do that. Uh we're safe now right?"

"Oh yes," Magneto moaned. "We're quite safe on the lawn. Unfortunately it isn't our lawn."

"Okay. I'll get off!"

"Yes, right through the garden," Magneto groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Pietro I think we should…"

"Try street driving! You've read my mind!"

"No Pietro that's not what I…! Look out for the pedestrian! Look out for the fire hydrant! No! That's a yellow light! Slow down! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST! Pietro stop! I don't think you're going to make it down that alley! NO! Okay. We did have some room after all. After you hit those trash cans out of the way that is."

"Oops. Sorry. I hope that didn't leave too big a dent."

"No. No. I was thinking about buying another car anyway. It's alright."

"Okay let's go!"

"Agghhh! Pietro be careful! RED LIGHT! RED LIGHT!"

"Wow. Just made it."

"Barely. Now just slowly pull out when the light turns….PIETRO THIS IS NOT A RACETRACK!" 

"Okay, okay. I'll slow down."

"Okay that's better! Much better. Maybe we should go home now. Turn right here. No I meant the next street. This is a one way. Oh no. Don't back out! Watch your rearview mirror! Pietro you have to be careful!"

"Sorry but the light distracted me."

"What light?"

"The flashing red light on that car behind us. Cool a siren!"

"Oh yes. Pietro, pull into that deserted street over there. And you might want to avert your eyes for a second. This could get messy…"

Later that day Magneto staggered into the lab. He clicked on a tape recorder. "Notes to self: One Never ever spend a weekend alone with Quicksilver ever again until he is at least 25! Two: Give Mystique a huge raise in salary. Three: Consider giving Mystique some much needed vacation time! Four: Lock myself in the lab and work non-stop until world domination is assured! By that time Quicksilver will have hopefully reached the age of 25 and this will save me from ever spending another weekend with that lunatic until then."


End file.
